Cold Blooded
by Angelwarrior1
Summary: People are being murdered one by one.They all seem to be in the same group.Who could be doing this?And why?Will they live to find out?Minor romance.Inu/Kag,implied Rin/Sess,Koga/Ayame
1. Ying and Yang:Prologue

Hi There!I decided to try my hand at another story!But don't worry my fans of,"The World of Rock",I'll keep  
  
writing that story too.Okay!Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own jack shit!Got it?  
  
{Warning:There is a scene that contains expilicit material,but not much.This is a murder mystery after all.}  
  
They say there's always a ying to every yang,and vice versa,but is that theory true for twins?Your about to find out.  
  
Prologue:  
  
{Kagome's Narration}  
  
  
  
This is not a love story.It's a story about love.What it does to people.And those who are obsessed with it.Betrayal   
  
also plays into the mix.This is a story that teaches all those involved with any of these things a lesson.  
  
{Normal Narration}  
  
"Anybody have any idea how the mind of a killer works?What exactly is the factor that most of these serial   
  
killers have in common?"Professor Sesshoumaru asked,looking out amongst the college students.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi?"He asked when he saw her raise her hand.  
  
"Usually killers are screwed up because of their childhood.Such as dear old mother,she beat them or  
  
mistreated them.Or perhaps they saw a lot of violence in their home growing up.Anything like that would screw  
  
up a child."She said,looking rather sure of herself.  
  
"Very good,Ms. Higurashi.However,if you remembered the most important rule of any investigator,it would be  
  
to think outside the book."He said.  
  
"Now that we've settled that discussion,I'm going to assign everyone to study groups.I'll gives the names   
  
of all those in the group to the representative of each group.They'll call all those that are in the group and tell   
  
them when they'll meet and where."He said as he passed out the folders to all that were chosen to represent their   
  
group.  
  
"AWWWWWW."Was heard upon many students as the folders were being passed out.  
  
"There will be no complaints.I am doing this so you all will learn to cooperate with everyone,even those  
  
you don't like."Professor Sesshoumaru said as he was diligently handing out folders amongst the students.  
  
Kagome sighed as she watched him pass out the folders.She wondered who the idiots were that she was  
  
going to be stuck with for the semester.She looked back to her twin sister,Kikyo,who seemed to be eyeing  
  
a guy with long ,scraggily,black hair.  
  
  
  
'She always did like the odd ones.'She thought,rolling her eyes.  
  
It was then that she noticed the guy in the row next to her twin,now if this was an ordinary guy,she wouldn't   
  
have looked twice.However,the silver hair caught her eye,so she looked back at him.He looked as bored as she felt,  
  
it was then that she caught his eye,he was looking at her,out of the corner of his eye.She looked away quickly.  
  
  
  
"Oh man.This is ridiculous.I'm not gonna call all these people."She heard the girl next to her say.  
  
"All right,listen up!If I call your name,your in my group.You all better listen,'cause I'm not saying it  
  
twice."The girl who seemed to have a thing for the color pale pink said.  
  
"Kagura Aoshi!"She stated loudly.  
  
"Ooohh,that's me!"A scantily dressed girl said excitedly.  
  
"Hurray,good for you."The representative said with mock enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
"Kanna Akari."  
  
A young girl quietly nodded,who was sitting next to the representative.The representative nodded back at her with   
  
a smile.  
  
  
  
"Koga Baki."  
  
"Over here!"A guy with long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail,said.  
  
"Rin Fuji."The representative said after checking Koga's name off.  
  
"Yay!That's me!"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Kagome's head shot up  
  
"T-that's me!"She said suprised.  
  
"Kikyo Higurashi."  
  
"Here!"Kikyo said loudly,without any emotion.  
  
"Miroku Houshi."She said while making a face.  
  
"Well,lucky me.We're in the same study group,can I come over to your place for some private tutoring?"He said  
  
grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Not if you wanna get shot,ya bastard."She said smiling back,with what looked like fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"Whoa,whoa,whoa!One step at a time!"He said,flailing his arms in front of his face,so she'd back off.  
  
  
  
"Ayame Iria."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Ayame."  
  
"Inuyasha Sao."  
  
  
  
"Yo!"  
  
Kagome looked over,to see that it was that same guy she was looking at earlier.He was already looking straight at her.  
  
"Naraku Zion."  
  
"Here."  
  
Kagome then looked to see the same guy that Kikyo was looking at before.  
  
"Hojo Zuwaki."  
  
"Hello,that's me."A guy with light brown hair said,while smiling.  
  
'Blech!I think I'm gonna be sick!'Kagome thought,while rolling her eyes at the guy named Hobo,or whatever   
  
the hell his name was.  
  
"Okay,since I don't have to call anyone now,I'm going to tell you where we're supposed to meet at.We're  
  
supposed to meet tonight at 6:00,in the library.Any questions?"  
  
Miroku,being the idiot that he was,chose to ask a question involving perverted comments.  
  
"Yeah like I said what time should I be over to get those private LESSONS."He said,adding emphasis to the   
  
word lesson.  
  
Sango,being hot blooded by nature,magically appeared next to Miroku and bashed him on the head with her fist.  
  
With an unconsious Miroku,who was face down on his table,Sango dismissed the group.  
  
{6:00 pm}  
  
Everyone showed up on time,except for a few.So,the one's that came early decided to wait a little bit longer for the  
  
absentees.First Naraku showed up,he walked into the room and sat down,without saying a word to anyone.Then Inuyasha  
  
was the next to show up,only he apologized for his absence to the group.And the last to show up was Kagome,her twin,  
  
Kikyo,was already there,so Kagome just sat down,not saying anything.  
  
"All right.Now that everyone's here,let's discuss what our group will be studying."Sango said,while looking   
  
through the folder Professor Sesshoumaru had given everyone.  
  
"Look before we start,can I say something?I don't need to be in involved with this crap.I can study on my  
  
own.So,I'll give you all the information I have,so you can use it,but I'm not gonna be in this little study-buddy   
  
crap."She said looking straight at Sango,without even blinking.  
  
"Whoa!Come on now,we're all in this together!"Hojo said cheerfully,until Kagome sneered at him.  
  
"I'm out."She said simply,walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait a minute!I don't want to be here anymore than you do,but do you see me walking out?Come on,just stay,  
  
it can't be that bad."Inuyasha said looking her in the eye the same way she did to Sango.  
  
"Hey,I have an idea.Why don't we call it quits for today and go clubbin'?"The loose girl,known as Kagura   
  
suggested.  
  
"Hmm..Okay,I guess we can do that today,but don't get used to it."Sango said,while thinking.  
  
{The Club}  
  
The gang walked into the booming crowd.Kagome decided that she might as well go along with it.He was right after all,  
  
no one else wanted to do this either.She didn't dance,just sttod there and watched everyone else bounce up and down   
  
like a bunch of idiots,pretty much everyone there was too high to dance right anyways.While she was looking down,she  
  
saw brown shoes,looking up to see who would possibly be wearing brown shoes to a club,she saw that the person,she   
  
guessed male because they were big shoes,was wearing a white mask,so she couldn't see his face.He then walked off   
  
leaving Kagome to her thoughts.  
  
Kagura was talking with Rin and Ayame,when she noticed the tall stranger wearing a white mask.  
  
'Mmm...Looks delicious.'She thought devilishly.  
  
"Excuse me girls,I must use the bathroom."She said quickly,running in the direction of the bathroom,which  
  
the man happened to be standing next to.  
  
"Uh oh.There she goes again."Rin said,watching as Kagura talked to the tall man.  
  
"Uh!What a slut!She screws a guy everytime we go anywhere!"Ayame said,outraged.  
  
{Bathroom:Kagura and the stranger get it on}  
  
The man pumped harder and harder into Kagura from behind.Her shouts were easily heard on the other side of the thin   
  
bathrooom wall,so whoever was standing next to the bathroom outside heard it all.When Kagura and the stranger   
  
finally reached their climax,he pulled out of her,got up and left.  
  
Kagura left the bathroom,she suddenly wasn't feeling so good.So,she told Rin and Ayame that she was going to go home.  
  
"Shouldn't we have helped her,she really looked out of it."Rin said to Ayame,with a worried expression on  
  
her face.  
  
  
  
"We tried to,but she wouldn't let us,so oh well."Ayame responded,shrugging.  
  
Kagura stumbled to the elevator,push the button,got in,pushed the button for the bottom level,  
  
and leaned back against the wall.The elevator finally stopped.With a ding,the door opened for her and she walked  
  
out.She closed the gates that were in front of the elevator and was straightening,when she heard a noise that   
  
sounded like it wasn't too far behind her.She looked around the dark,cluttered filled room,and then decided that   
  
maybe it would be best to get back on the elevator and go find the others so she wouldn't be by herself.She   
  
reopened the gates that covered the elevator and pushed the button to get back on.The elevator landed and opened  
  
with a ding,but instead of an empty elevator,she found that it was already occupied,by a man with a knife.Kagura  
  
gasped,turned and started running.She ran quietly,since there was no one around to scream for help to.She could hear  
  
the footsteps of the mans shoes walking calmly behind her.The way she figured it,her best hope was to get on the  
  
elevator and get back to the dance floor.Quietly looking everywhere she could think of,she saw that she had a clear  
  
shot at the elevator,and the doors were open too.It was either now or never,since those doors would be closing   
  
shut within a matter of seconds,so she ran as fast as she could to the elevator of saving grace,just as she bolted   
  
out of her hiding place,the man with the knife sprung out of nowhere.  
  
"AHHH!!"Kagura screamed as he barely missed her and landed on the floor.  
  
Kagura managed to make it to the elevator in one piece,however,the man was already up and speeding towards her.  
  
Franticly pushing the button to make it go to the next level,she was relieved when the doors finally closed.She   
  
sighed and leaned into the wall of the elevator,when she expected the elevator to stop and it didn't,however,she  
  
began to panic.Something wasn't right,she was supposed to be on the second floor,but instead she was going up farther  
  
still,to the third floor.The moving death trap finally stopped and the doors opened once again with that now annoying  
  
ding.She anxiously peeked out of the elevator,trying to figure out if it was safe.Then deciding that it was equally   
  
unsafe to stay out in the open like that,she quickly ran out of it and hide once more.Finally getting bored when  
  
nothing happened,she stepped out of her hiding place and took a good look around the room for anything suspicious,  
  
when she deducted that it was safe,she relaxed a little.The feeling didn't last long,however,when she noticed a shadow  
  
on the wall in front of her that wasn't exactly shaped like an inanimate object.Turning around slowly,she screamed when  
  
the knife came crashing down.She stumble backwards and fell to the groung,holding her fresh wound to the shoulder.her  
  
attacker brought the knife down a second time,this time she rolled out of the way and almost fell through the huge hole  
  
in the floor that showed the dance floor below them.  
  
"HELP!!SOMEBODY PLEASEEEEEEEEE!"She screamed with everything she had,but her cries went unnoticed by the  
  
stoners below.  
  
She had to roll out of the way a second time as the man swung the knife at her arm,barely missing it by a mere  
  
centimeter.She got up quickly,despite her injury and kept backing up until she was standing right in front of the   
  
window that was already broken in several places.Then her attacker slashed that fateful slash that sent her flying  
  
out the window.Now she wasn't sure if it was good luck or bad luck that her shirt got caught on that giant construction  
  
hook that dangled about 500 feet in the air,but as she swung on the hook,the attacker wasn't giving up either.As he   
  
slashed and slung that blade in the air she screamed and shouted as loud as she possbly could at that point.She   
  
noticed that she swung over the dance floor,so her new motivation was to get the dancer's inside's attention.her  
  
attacker,however,wasn't going to let that happen.Unfortunately for Kagura,he managed to find the switch that controled  
  
the hooks movement and pressed for it to go back up.  
  
"PLLLLEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE!!!!!HEEELLLPPPPP MEEEE!!!"Cried Kagura before the knife across her neck.  
  
Kagura's lifeless body hung in the air,dangling on the giant hook.The breeze blew her hair over her lifeless face  
  
and the beautiful red eyes that had tears of blood splattered on her face.  
  
Buwaaaa!That was so sad to me.In my eyes Kagura's really not a bad person,she's just being held captive by Naraku.  
  
Holding someone's heart would make anyone do what their told. 


	2. The Next Victim

Hey ya'll, I didn't get a huge response for this story, but I like it so I'm gonna continue it. A big   
  
shout out goes to those who reviewed, you guys are so sweet! This chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed.  
  
  
  
FF.net  
  
InuYashazKagome: Thank you so much for reviewing this story, you really helped me out. Much luv to ya!  
  
Lady of the Rose: You are so sweet! I knew I could count on you! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
  
  
AFF.net  
  
Nutmeg: Actually, I did forget to mention that I got the idea for this story from a movie, but it's not  
  
exactly the same. And I probably won't tell you guys the name of the movie until the end, so for those  
  
who did see the movie, they won't know what happens 'til the end. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
jen: Yeah, I know. It gets even worse later on. Tanks to you (not spelling error for the word tanks.^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu, I just chopped him up into little bite size pieces.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Kagura's bloody face was on the front page of the newspaper. Ayame tossed the paper down on the step below her.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it. I thought she left." Ayame said.  
  
"I should have taken her home."  
  
  
  
"Touching. This from a chick who called her a slut right before she was sliced and diced." Rin retorted.  
  
"Look, I feel bad about saying that, but I can't take it back." Ayame replied.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Sango cried.  
  
"The whole thing freaks me out. How could this happen to one of our friends?" She said.  
  
"Don't worry." Ayame said.  
  
  
  
"It's going to be okay. Listen, maybe...maybe it's time we put our class theory into practice. Don't get  
  
me wrong, I'm really upset about what happened to Kagura, but- but this is what we're studying right? We can work  
  
together and try to find out who the killer is."  
  
  
  
"No, include me out." Kagome said.  
  
"Why?" Ayame questioned.  
  
"Because this isn't a game. This is for real. The girl is dead, and you guys playing detective isn't going  
  
to solve anything. There's things you guys don't know, you'll never know. Just let the cops handle it, okay?" Kagome  
  
said.  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Ayame said with an attitude.  
  
"It's just the way I see things." Kagome said, shrugging.  
  
Everyone got up and left, walking past Kagome. Kagome began to walk up the stairs when suddenly, and old man dressed  
  
in black, stepped out of a room. Kagome passed him, looking at him briefly. She turned around and walked up to him.  
  
"Look who are you, and why are you following me? I saw you yesterday outside the party." She asked.  
  
The old man took out his badge to show her.  
  
"So, you're a cop. That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?" He said, squinting his eyes.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Detective Totousai."  
  
"Detective Totousai."  
  
An image of a blond Kagome, face covered in blood, was what greeted the eyes of Detective Totousai.  
  
"What's her story?"   
  
"She says her and her friends were attacked on the island." Another cop replied.  
  
"It seems like they're all dead. She and her sister are only survivors."  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
  
  
"You were there. What do you want from me?" She asked.  
  
"I need to show you something." He replied.  
  
She laughed, shook her head slowly, and said,  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Kagome listen to me. I've just left the crime scene."  
  
Kagome turned and began walking back up the stairs.  
  
"He's back."  
  
She stopped.   
  
"He's back, Kagome."  
  
She then continued walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A vile of blood drops on the floor, breaking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango went to the morgue later that night to do the report on Kagura's body. She pulls the recorder out of her   
  
pocket and begins analysis.  
  
She's been strangled.  
  
Her throat's been slashed.  
  
There's a jagged wound running down the left side of her abdomen.  
  
Tissue's been cut through, three cuts running down her right side.  
  
Sango stops when she hears a distant noise.  
  
"Hello?" Sango asks.  
  
She walks around the room and then goes to the door and looks out the window. She tries to open the door, but it   
  
won't open. She franticly tries to open the door, when she hears foortsteps. She walks to the middle of the room,  
  
and whirls around when a shadow runs across the wall behind her. Panicking, she runs to another door, only to  
  
discover that it's been locked as well. She runs into a room and locks the door behind her. The phone in the room  
  
ring, scaring her. With a trembling hand, she picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Please help me, there's someone outside the room that's gonna kill me!" She yell's franticly into the  
  
phone, only to hear the dial tone click on.  
  
She drops the phone, shaking and turning around, facing the wall, when she sees in big red letters, this message:  
  
WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M OUTSIDE THE ROOM?  
  
Sango screams, holding the sides of her head. She opened the door slowly, peeking out the door. When she saw that it  
  
was clear, she slowly walked outside, that's when someone jumped up behind her and stabbed her in back with a needle,  
  
injecting a green liquid into her. She passed out instantly. She woke up on a hard table, covered in a thin white   
  
sheet.  
  
A big light blares overhead, as she begins to have hallucinations. The body of Kagura now rose and began to speak.  
  
"You look so peacful there, as if your already dead."  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed through the room. Kagura turns to her quickly and says,  
  
"Shh. Here he comes." And lays back down.  
  
The clock overhead begins to moves quickly as someone slides a knife down her stomich. Then all fades to black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There, review and you'll get more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have a big announcement to make, so pay attention. I'm to be holding two votings, this is how it works. The 1st  
  
voting I'm holding is for one of my latest stories, "Inu and Kag's Problem". This has been very successful and I'm   
  
very pleased that everyone has given me such a huge response. As you know ( for those who have been reading it.) I  
  
have posted the last chapter for it, but an idea struck me, I thought, instead of ending this story, why not  
  
continue it, turning it into, "Inu and Kag's Problem: The Sexual Exploits"! Well what do ya think? Vote for it. The  
  
2nd thing I'm holding a voting for is which story, NOT INCLUDING INU AND KAG'S PROBLEM, do you like the most out of:  
  
The World of Rock, Ying and Yang, A Mere Servant, Just A Student, and Beauty Is Only Skin Deep. I better not get a  
  
review saying that you like the story Inu and Kag's Problem, cuz I already know how much you love this story, it's  
  
the other's I want to know about. So there, vote on the two things I mentioned above. For this to work I need   
  
every single person who see's this message to vote. This message will be posted on all new chaps, so there's no  
  
excuse not to vote. I will leave this message up 'til I've received enough votes to see any results, so the more  
  
votes I get, the faster this message will get taken down. So vote, or I'll track you down and say,  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU VOTE!!!!!!!"  
  
Sayonara bi-atches! (said with love in every word, which comes out to about 2 words. ^_^) 


	3. The BrokenHearted Man

I don't care if most of you out there don't like this story! I'm still gonna write it 'cuz  
  
the ending's gonna be freagin' awesome!  
  
Disclaimer: I own now own Inu, I knocked him out with a shovel and now he's down in the   
  
basement! Muwahahahahhahahaha! (Sirens go off) "This is the police! Let go of the hanyou and  
  
come out with your hands up!" "Never! You'll have to kill me!" (Police shoot author) "Buwaa!"  
  
(Author lays on the ground, dead.) "Naww, I'm just fuckin' with 'ya!" (everyone's gone,   
  
including Inu.) "Well, fuck you too, 'ya bastards! I didn't want to be in this stupid   
  
disclaimer anyways, so screw you guys, I'm going home!"(I still don't own Inu.)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The next day everyone went to class.  
  
"Alright, I know everyone is upset about what happened to Kagura, but we can't stop have a  
  
regular schedule because of it, so we're going to continue with the lesson." Sesshoumaru  
  
said.  
  
"Alright, getting back to what we were talking about last time. The mind of a serial killer."  
  
  
  
"What are some of the pyschological factors that link these killers and their traits?"  
  
Professor Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Premature ejaculation?" Koga said, classmates laughed.  
  
"Yeah!" Miroku said, giving him a high five.  
  
"He's sexually frustrated, uh, he craves the bodies of his victims." Hojo struggled saying.  
  
"Wow...How does he do that?" Professor Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Silence reigned for several seconds.  
  
"Who is this man?" He asks in an attempt to receive some kind of answer.  
  
"He gets close because he seems like the most harmless man she's ever met."  
  
Professor Sesshoumaru looks toward Kagome with interest.  
  
"He projects an aura of success, like Bundy did, like a bad cologne to appeal to her vanity.  
  
But he's a bubbling mass of rage inside, because his mama died or left him, and his   
  
caretaking came with a nasty little condition called, 'leave me and I'll fuck you.' He's  
  
white, well educated...speaks to her like a teacher, to impress her, weave his little web  
  
around her. His work seems dangerous, yet respected. She finds him appealing, but strange,  
  
with his nervous little ticks and inner anxieties, yet she never suspects that he might be   
  
a killer in the making."  
  
"(Ahem.) Very interesting Miss Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said fiddling with his pen in hand.  
  
"One might almost think that you were describing myself.:  
  
"Do you think I match the profile of such a killer?" He asked.  
  
"Naw." Kagome said, sniffing and turning her head.  
  
"Really, whY?" He asked.  
  
"Because the killer's a con and your rap's for real. Because he can't get it up and you can't  
  
turn it down fast enough. Because he wants what you have and you already have it. And because  
  
if I read your biography right, you're very close to your mother. So you see Professor   
  
Sesshoumaru, you just don't measure up."  
  
A,"Whoo!", goes off in the background.  
  
Professor Sesshoumaru licks his lips and presses button underneath the podium, closing the   
  
door shut.  
  
"Did he just lock the door?" A student asks.  
  
"What if I told you...I was going to murder one of you today?" Professor Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome half smiles in disbelief. Others laugh and chuckle to themselves.  
  
"What if everything I've accomplished in my field, thus far, was a vicarious way to  
  
experience what I'm really drawn to?" He asked drawing a knife from his bag and examined the  
  
blade.  
  
He then turned on the projector, which displayed writing on Miroku's face, who was sitting in   
  
front.  
  
"What if the truth is that I've studied serial killers all my life, because subconsiously  
  
I wanted to become one, but was too scared to admit it?" Professor Sesshoumaru said, while  
  
walking down between the rows, looking at students as he past, holding the knife up.  
  
"And what if I had medicated myself for years,seeing psycholoanalysts to repress this   
  
desire, and finally...two weeks ago, stopped taking medication, and decided to step into the   
  
abyss?" He said, finally stopping in the middle of the rows.  
  
"So, who will it be?" He said, looking around.  
  
"Ah." He said turning around, walking back towards the front.  
  
"Mr. Houshi."  
  
A glint of fear caught in Miroku's eyes.  
  
"I'm- I'm flattered, Teach, but you got the wrong dude. I'm strictly hetero." He said   
  
smiling.  
  
Professor Sesshoumaru just stood there, cooly, looking down on him.  
  
"Okay, the fun is over now, all right? We know you're not gonna do this." Miroku said,  
  
still smiling in disbelief.  
  
"No? How do you know?" Professor Sesshoumaru cooly said.  
  
"Because you're the teacher. Don't you read the newspapers, Professor Sess? It's supposed to  
  
be the other way around." Miroku said, chuckling.  
  
Professor Sesshoumaru then grabs the student next to him and slashes his throat. Students   
  
scream.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Miroku yells, quickly jumping up.  
  
  
  
Everyone runs to the door, as the student who got his throat slashed clutches it.  
  
Students try to open the door, but to no avail, the door doesn't budge.  
  
The student that got his throat slashed stops clutching his throat and smiles, holding up his  
  
hand to reveal a small bag containing something that could be mistaken for blood, if not   
  
examined closely.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" One student cries.  
  
"You're kidding me." Another says.  
  
"It was only a joke. Fake blood." An outraged student replies.  
  
"That's stupid!" A student while laughing.  
  
"I knew it Professor Sesshoumaru, I knew you were joking." Miroku said.  
  
Ayame was breathing hard and said,  
  
"Oh, my gosh." Taking in a deep breath, slowly.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen..." Professor Sesshoumaru said, walking back to the front.  
  
"Please take your seats."   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Hiten, you may return to your drama class," Professor Sesshoumaru said   
  
clapping, as well as many others did.  
  
"According to Miss Higurashi, I don't fit the profile because I have a close relationship  
  
with my mother. But U would be suspicious of any grown man who had an unusually close   
  
relatioship with his mother. Wouldn't you?" He said, zeroing in on Kagome, who in return  
  
rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Does anyone remember what I told you on the first day of class?"  
  
"Think outside the box." Ayame said smiling.  
  
"Well done, Ayame." He replied.  
  
"Think outside the box." He repeated.  
  
"Never forget those words ."  
  
"Or you could become a victim."  
  
Suddenly, someone bursted through the door and yelled,  
  
"Sango's dead!"  
  
Miroku shot up immediately and ran to the person, grabbing him by the collar.  
  
"You're lying!!" He yelled in disbelief.  
  
"No, I'm not." The person said solemnly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku couldn't believe it. How could HIS Sango be dead? The pain in his heart just wouldn't   
  
go away.  
  
So, he went to a bar and drank himself stupid. When he came out, it was pitch black outside.  
  
He'd parked his car not too far from the bar, in a parking garage, on the top level. He didn't  
  
really care about the fact that he couldn't even see his own hand straight, let alone the   
  
road, he just wanted to get home, and do more physical damage most likely. This is what   
  
becomes of a heart-broken man, self destruction.  
  
As he made his way to the top, he heard footsteps behind him. When Miroku finally made his   
  
way to his car, he fumbled with the key. having trouble putting it into the key hole. He   
  
stopped when he heard someone stop behind him. He turned around, only to be met with a slash  
  
of silver.  
  
Miroku clutched his stomach as a sharp rang through. He looked at his hand, that was now   
  
covered in blood, and looked up at his assailant.  
  
"You...killed Sango, didn't you?" He slurred.  
  
His attacker slashed at him again, but Miroku jumped out of the way this time. Miroku ran into  
  
the ledge, he looked over his shoulder, it was a long fall indeed, that would surely lead to   
  
his death. His attacker took oone final swing,slashing Miroku's throat. Miroku fell over the  
  
ledge, small droplet's of blood followed after Miroku as he flew down to his death. His last  
  
breath escaping in the form of a word, the only thing he could think of.  
  
"...Sango..."  
  
That's when the vision of his eyes stopped, as his head met the concrete.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gruesome isn't it? A couple of ppl asked me if I hated the Inu gang and I'll answer that   
  
question. HELL NO!! I just wanted to make a different kind of story, one that involves the  
  
concept of love, but didn't actually revolve around it. So did that asnwer your question?  
  
Do you ppl have a couple os suspects lined up? Can't wait to hear who you think is killing  
  
everyone, so REVIEW! 


	4. The BrokenHearted ManContd Library Fun

Ying And Yang  
  
By: Angelwarrior1  
  
Chapter 3: The Broken Hearted Man(Contd.)- Library Fun  
  
(Before we start, I'd like to clear something up. In the last   
  
chapter when I said a slash of silver, I was refering to Miroku   
  
seeing the blade of the knife before it cut his throat, not someone's  
  
hair color. Okay? Just wanted to clear that up before you guys go   
  
around thinking you know who it is. Oh and also, I don't know if I  
  
mentioned this before , but there aren't any demons in this story,  
  
'kay? No supernatural shit going down 'round here, got it? Good! On  
  
with the story.)  
  
No one had found out of the gruesome fate their friend had befallen  
  
to, because for one, it happened only thirty minutes ago, and second,  
  
they were all at the library, gathering information on famous   
  
murderers to aid them in their quest to find this killer who was   
  
ruthlessly killing their classmates.  
  
Kagome was standing at one of the shelves, thumbing through one of   
  
the books on Jack the Ripper, when Koga approached her.  
  
"Hey, the Professor was really an ass earlier today wasn't he. You   
  
okay?" Koga asked coming up behind her.  
  
"Why? You a doctor?" Kagome said smiling.  
  
"That depends." Koga replied smiling.  
  
"You need a check up?" He said grabbing her hand.  
  
"'Cause you know, gynecology (I think that's how  
  
u spell it.) is my specialty."  
  
Kagome chuckled and walked toward him, backing him up against the   
  
shelve behind him. She her hands against his chest, and put her  
  
forehead against his.  
  
"Hey. You want me?" She said, rubbing her nose against his seductively.  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" He replied with  
  
a smile.  
  
"At first, I thought you mistook me for someone you could screw  
  
with. But after Sesshoumaru made you shit your pants today....."  
  
She moved her hand lower and grabbed his cock, squeezing the life   
  
out of it.  
  
Koga, whimpered, doubling over.  
  
"I thought maybe you're not thinking too clearly. So I'm gonna let  
  
it go this time, because it's not gonna happen again, is it?"  
  
Koga shook his head fast, agreeing, so she'd let go.  
  
"No-no."  
  
She finally backed off, and walked away.  
  
After no one really turned up anything interesting, everyone headed   
  
home.  
  
Kagome stepped into the apartment that she and her twin shared. She   
  
was in a particularly foul mood and decided to find her sister.  
  
"So, where were you? You weren't there to help us research, as well  
  
another member of the group who will remain nameless at the moment."  
  
Kagome said, leaning against the doorway as she coldly stared at her  
  
twin, who sat on the couch.  
  
"Are you trying to imply something, because I was here the entire  
  
time." Kikyo answered coldly, not bothering to look at Kagome.  
  
"Don't give me that shit! I know you were with Naraku, I've seen  
  
the way you two look at each other. How could you get involved with  
  
him, he's got criminal history linked to gangs you know."  
  
"So what, now I can't see him because he's got a past?! You always   
  
like to see me miserable don't you Kagome? You'll never let me have  
  
one shred of happiness will you, you just have to take everything  
  
away from me don't you?! He's not the only one with a past you know,  
  
remember that night Kagome? You know what night I'm talking about,  
  
don't you Kagome?" Kikyo answered with the same cold, blank expression  
  
that she always wore.  
  
Kagome just smiled and shrugged.   
  
"Sure, and I also remember surviving that night as well. So let me  
  
ask you something. Do you remember that night, 'cause if you did,   
  
you'd remember how I saved your ass. So don't you give me any of your  
  
shit, because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be alive right  
  
now."   
  
Kikyo said nothing, just stared at her twin cold and hard.  
  
The two were frozen in place, silence the only sound that filled the room.  
  
After about several seconds of silence, the phone rang, destroying the  
  
silence that filled the air.  
  
Kagome was the first to move and went to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome asked a little more harshly than she meant to.  
  
"Kagome, it's Ayame. I don't know how to say this, but....Miroku's  
  
dead. We just found out."  
  
"What?!" Kagome yelled with wide eyes.  
  
So what ya think? I know no one died, but hey, can't knock someone off  
  
in every chapter. Review to read more. 


	5. Many Lost With No Answers Found

**Cold Blooded (AKA Yin and Yang)**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 5: Many Lost With No Answers Found**

So Miroku was dead. That was enough to convince Hojo to high tail it out of town for a while. If he had to take the class over then he would. The others were less than pleased with his announcement.

Flashback

"Hojo, you pussy! What do you mean you're leaving?!" Ayame gave him a nasty scowl as she walked over to where Koga was sitting and plopped down next to him.

"You expect me to stay here?! I don't know if any of you have noticed, but someone is killing each and every one of us off! First Kagura, then Sango, and now Miroku! Someone's picking off all the people in this group! Well I'm not staying!" Hojo stormed out of the room.

End Flashback

He raced down the road on his motorcycle going about sixty miles per hour. In his haste to flee as far away as possible, Hojo never noticed the blue station wagon tailing him. The car passed him and sped ahead on the four lane road. Hojo in the left lane, the blue car in the right. An odd long metal pole was suddenly pushed through the driver side window. Hojo briefly pondered what the driver was doing, but when the driver of the vehicle slammed on the brakes to stop… Well, let's just say he didn't have much time to ponder anything. Ever again.

No one was around when it happened and it took another thirty minutes till someone traveled down the road to discover what occurred. By two pm the police had arrived to assess the scene.

At five pm, Inuyasha received word of what befell Hojo. Within thirty minutes everyone else in the group had learned what happened except for two members.

555555555555555555555555

Koga drove down the secluded gravel road in the park. Ayame sat in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio. He parked the car and the pair got out to walk around for a bit. After walking for forty minutes while holding hands they headed back to the car.

"Thank you for today Koga. I had a good time." Ayame gave Koga a smile.

"No problem Ayame. I had fun too."

He stopped walking to give Ayame a kiss. They approached the car and got in. Koga started the car…or tried to. After a couple more attempts with no luck Koga stepped out of the car to open the hood. He searched for the problem and told Ayame to crank the engine. It didn't work. He told her to try again and again. The fourth time was the charm. He closed the hood and felt the blood drain from his face as he looked at Ayame. Blood dripped from her slashed throat. His breath started to come in pants. There was no way. No way. She was just fine a second ago. Wasn't she? Who else could have been cranking the engine every time he ordered it so? He turned as he heard gravel grinding under feet. Koga never got much of a chance to turn as someone grabbed his head. Warm liquid began to pour from his neck as Koga vaguely realized his neck had been slashed just as Ayame's had. He was going to die. This he knew from the his fading strength and vision. Then darkness claimed him permanently.

55555555555555555555555555555555

Night approached the city as a man with long black hair walked through alley ways to his tiny apartment. His name was Naraku Zion. He was known as a bad boy for the long rap sheet he had, not that he gave a shit. He did things his way and never listened to anyone but himself. Currently his thoughts were on a dark haired beauty by the name of Kikyou Higurashi. She captivated him with not only her looks but her every movement and thought. She was the most brilliant woman he's ever met. He knew she was out of his league, but she seemed to be genuinely interested in him. He smiled at their last "meeting". It was really just a date in disguise. Not that he cared what they referred to their dates as. As long as he got a chance to see her, it was fine by him.

Being distracted in his thoughts certainly didn't help when he was suddenly spun around and slammed against the wall. He looked down in pure shock at his attacker. Not being able to believe who he was looking at he stuttered.

"Y-you! I don't-What?" His last words came out choked as he felt a sharp pain jab into his heart, not once or twice, but three times.

All he could do was look at his killer and ask the question, "why?", with his astonished eyes. He too fell into darkness and faded just as so many others before him did.

55555555555555555555555555555

The next morning, everyone in the group that was still alive was brought in for questioning. Detective Totousai spoke with everyone individually and once he found that everyone's story checked out, he sent them home. He couldn't understand it. How could four of the students in the group die in one day? And what was even stranger was that no one acted suspiciously at all. The detective was worried about Kagome and her sister Kikyou, but they both seemed to be holding up alright. Kikyou did seem pale and a bit sickly looking. Kagome just acted as her usual self, though she did seem to be concerned over her sister's well being. After that whole incident on the island he worried that the twins would be constantly plagued by the past. That didn't appear to be the case however, and he was glad to see them living a fairly normal life. Now they had this whole thing to deal with. He did wonder if this was linked to them. Perhaps the killer on the island decided to finish the ones who got away? How did this person track them all the way to their current location though? So many questions and hardly any answers. A headache was starting to form in the detective's skull.

55555555555555555555555555555

Hey all, soooo sorry about the- How long has it been? Two or three years? Yeah, a lot has happened. I seem to be cursed with technology. My computer died once again. Damn Dells. Won't ever buy 'em again. Why is it that the motherboard on those Dells always dies? I'll tell you my theory. I believe that the company makes such crummy motherboards so they'll break down and you'll have to buy a new one. A new motherboard for my old laptop cost roughly four hundred dollars. You tell me if that's really worth it. I think not. At any rate, I'll try my hardest to finish this story up so I can get to the next one and chip away at that one. Please review people. My motivation is at an all time low these days. I'm surprised I got this out to be honest and feedback really does help. It lets me know if my efforts are in vain or not. Fare well until next time friends!


	6. The Remaining

_**Cold Blooded (AKA Yin and Yang)**_

_**By: Angelwarrior1**_

_**Chapter 6: The Remaining..**_

_The following week after the four new murders the members of the group and the professor from the class got together to discuss their options._

"_So what do we do now? It's obvious we can't try to pull off this Scooby Doo shit anymore since we're dyin' too quickly to catch the guy." Inuyasha sat in a big chair with his arms crossed._

"_Who said the killer was a man? The suspect could be a woman." Rin said from the couch next to Kagome._

"_Oh? I never said the killer couldn't be a woman. Interesting you should bring that up Rin. There something' you wanna tell us?"Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Rin._

"_That is enough little brother. Accusations will get us no where. Leave Miss Fuji be." Sesshoumaru intervened before Inuyasha could instigate an argument._

_Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru shyly and smiled as well as blushed. Kagome just raised a brow as she discreetly watched the exchange._

"_Perhaps we should stay somewhere away from the city for a while. All of us together to watch after each other." Kanna quietly suggested from a chair seated in front of a table._

"_That ain't a bad idea Kanna. I think it's a good one." Inuyasha agreed._

"_Whatever." Kagome shrugged as Kikyou silently nodded her approval._

"_That is what we will do then. Everyone return to your homes and pack only the necessities. We do not have the time or space for frivolous items." Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and left the room._

"_You heard the bastard, let's go." Inuyasha grumbled at the orders his brother gave._

_Everyone just rose from their seats and left as well to collect their things._

_6666666666666666666666666666666666_

_Rin Fuji was always a very quiet girl. Orphaned as a small child, she's always been by herself with no one. Until this year it seemed. She met a beautiful man at a book store one evening and the two hit it off right away. This man was Sesshoumaru Sao, who turned out to be her professor that year at college. The two were so attracted to one another that they began an affair. A very secret affair. Oh not because Sesshoumaru was married, nothing like that. It was because Rin was his student and both thought it was wise to keep the relationship under wraps for the time being. So Rin only saw Sesshoumaru when she could, the time spent away from Sesshoumaru was when she was in her studio. It was small, but considering she was the only one living there it mattered not whether she had a small or big place to live. If she had it her way she'd stay with Sesshoumaru._

_Rin turned into the ally that had the side door to the stairs. Reaching for the door handle she was suddenly jerked back by the fishing line wrapped around her neck from behind. She choked and tears sprang from her eyes. She tried to struggle to break free, but to no avail. Her thoughts moved hazily to Sesshoumaru, the only love she's ever known and had returned to her in her entire life. She wished she was with him right now. She was so scared, but there was nothing she could do other than welcome the darkness that swallowed her up._

_666666666666666666666666666666666_

_The group assembled back where they held their meeting earlier. _

"_Is everyone here?" Inuyasha asked hoisting his duffle back up onto his shoulder._

"_Where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. _

"_Haven't heard from her. She's probably just running late." Kagome shrugged._

"_It is not like her to be late. She is a very punctual person." Sesshoumaru stated._

_Everyone inwardly raised a brow at that comment. Sesshoumaru certainly seemed to know Rin fairly well._

"_Well I'm going on ahead. See ya there." Kagome turned and started walking away._

"_Wait up, I'm goin' with ya." Inuyasha said quickly, following her._

_Kikyou silently left after the pair._

"_Go on with the rest Kanna. I will wait for Rin." Sesshoumaru sat down in a chair and was silent as Kanna left to go with the others._

_6666666666666666666666666666666666_

_Sesshoumaru waited a whole hour, until he finally decided to go to Rin's place. He'd never been there before, but that didn't mean he had no idea where she lived. He knew he loved the quiet young woman and right now he feared the worst for her. Driving there quickly, he pulled over and the breath caught in his throat at the scene there._

"_No.. Please no, not her!" He practically sprinted to the scene to find out what happened._

_An officer stopped him at the tape. _

"_Please stay behind the yellow tape sir."_

"_What happened here?" He said as calmly as he possibly could, though he felt no calmness._

"_I'm not at liberty to discuss that sir."_

"_Please, just tell me one thing. Is a Rin Fuji involved?"_

"_Yes, are you related?" He scrutinized the man._

"_Yes." He lied, they both knew it was a lie._

"_Fine, maybe you can give the police some information." The officer let him through._

_They walked to the other officers and Sesshoumaru saw behind one of the officers the body on the ground covered from view. He immediately broke through the officers who shouted at him to stay away from the body and went to the still person on the ground. He took the covering away from the face of the victim and felt the blood drain from his face. It was his Rin. His sweet little Rin had become one of the killer's many victims. He could feel an overwhelming ache in his chest at the knowledge that he would never see that sweet smiling face again._

_666666666666666666666666666666666_

_It took some time but eventually the group of students made it to the cabin and waited patiently, or impatiently in Inuyasha's case, for Sesshoumaru to arrive with Rin in tow. _

_Sesshoumaru arrived several hours later, looking like he was dead on his feet. When he informed them of Rin's tragic fate, they decided the look he had was more than appropriate. No one said anything for the rest of that night._

_6666666666666666666666_

_The days passed as they stayed in the tiny cabin. Inuyasha seemed to have developed a crush on Kagome, while Kikyo and Kanna just kept themselves busy with reading. Sesshoumaru however, wasn't handling Rin's death well at all. It only confirmed to everyone there that he had cared deeply for the quiet young woman._

_As the days passed everyone seemed to become restless, with the exception of Sesshoumaru who was too far into his own depression to notice the days that passed._

_Finally, after a good two weeks Inuyasha snapped and walked out of the cabin. Kagome quickly went after him, not wanting him to be alone. Kanna, who was usually so calm and reserved, seemed to have had enough as well and left for some fresh air as well. That left Kikyo and the catatonic Sesshoumaru alone, though to Kikyo it felt more like she was by herself in the small cabin._

_66666666666666666666666666666_

_Kagome caught up to Inuyasha quickly and grabbed his arm to stop him. _

"_Inuyasha calm down. You're not the only one feeling cabin fever here, so you can't just run off all by yourself." _

"_Look just leave me alone for a little while okay?! I don't feel like talkin'!" Inuyasha spun on her and yelled._

"_Fine you asshole! I was just worried, that's all!" Kagome shouted and ran off deeper into the woods._

"_Damn it!" Inuyasha punched a nearby tree._

_66666666666666666666666666666_

_Kanna had walked for a good twenty minutes before she decided it would be best if she returned. She was just turning to start walking back when she heard rustling from somewhere in front of her._

"_H-hello?" She timidly took a step forward, only to take a step back when the rustling became louder._

_Spooked, she turned and began walking faster in the direction she'd originally been walking in. She heard the sound of feet meeting the ground behind her slowly. She broke out into a run immediately after. The steps behind her grew quicker, but never developed into a run. She didn't dare look back in fear that she would trip over something. Running up a hill, she almost sighed in relief when she saw a big factory looming ahead. It was a tree factory. She ran to it quickly and tried to open a door. It was locked, so she ran around and kept trying different doors. She got lucky when she found an unlocked one. Entering as quietly as she could, she started to search for a hiding place. Running as silently as possible she began to panic as she heard the slow footsteps enter through the door she had a few minutes prior. The footsteps started walking faster. It was so dark it was hard to see where she was going, which quickly turned into a mistake as she tripped and fell onto something flat. The large window that loomed over Kanna filtered in the moonlight, showing exactly what Kanna had landed on.. A conveyer belt.. that started moving.._

_She yelped in fear and started to scramble off as fast she could but she was stopped when her leg jerked but couldn't lift any higher. She looked down in horror to see the material of her jeans caught in the metal of the conveyer. The loud sound of the buzz saw twirling rapidly unnerved her and her panic began to rise when she noticed that she wasn't alone.. At the foot of the conveyer belt stood a lone figure. Shrouded in darkness so black it was hard to tell if the hellish person was actually there or if it was just her imagination. Her heart felt as if it were strangling her, so deeply it felt lodged in her throat. She knew the solitary figure watching her occurring death would be of no help. It was like a hellion watching her death in appreciation of it. She struggled for all she could to get out and just when her pant leg was free a skin ripping pain exploded into her head and darkness claimed her immediately. There was a detached awareness of the warm thick liquid flowing from her head, but at that point death had already swooped down to envelope her in its arms._

_66666666666666666666666666666666666_

_Kagome walked angrily through woods. She couldn't believe how big of an asshole Inuyasha was. Couldn't she show her concern for his well being without him exploding at her?! She continued, stomping about until she heard something behind her snap. Spinning quickly she released a loud scream as something jumped out at her.._

_666666666666666666666666666666666666_

_Kagome and Inuyasha weren't very far from the cabin, so not only did Inuyasha hear Kagome's scream but so did Kikyo and the trance-like Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru broke out of his trance upon hearing the scream and looked at Kikyo who seemed just as shocked by the scream._

_666666666666666666666666666666666666_

_Kagome didn't bother waiting around for whatever had jumped out to get her. She took off as fast as she could, the pounding of her own feet resonating in her ears. Her breaths came out in pants, while the hood of her black jacket bounced around her shoulders. To her horror she tripped, falling to the ground. As she fell, her head crashed against a rock. Pain detonated in her mind as a slew of images came fourth. The ground was spinning in her eyes and the images flying about in her mind buzzed. Her entire head felt as if it weighed a ton, making it hard to hold up. She slowly got up, mindful of her head injury._

_66666666666666666666666666666666666_

_Inuyasha burst through the bushes in front of him. He halted when he saw Kagome sitting up on the ground, looking a bit disoriented._

"_Kagome! Are you okay?" He rushed over to her and knelt in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders._

_He looked her over for injuries and Kagome gave him a small smile as she nodded. _

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you Inuyasha." She said quietly, staring down at her feet._

"_I'm the one who should be apologizing Kagome. I didn't mean to snap at you." He lifted her head up by her chin and gazed into her eyes._

_Kagome and Inuyasha drifted closer to one another and their lips melted together in their first taste of each other. The kiss deepened and Inuyasha groaned as their tongues swiveled around one another's. Deeper and deeper the kiss went and just as Inuyasha was about to wrap his arm around Kagome, Inuyasha felt the concussive explosion of agony burst through his cranium. Just as his mind was about to clear to let him gauge the situation, the pain came once again. It stabbed again and again in his head until he couldn't feel anything any longer. _

_6666666666666666666666666666666666_

_Sesshoumaru ran about the woods toward the scream he'd heard and kept running until he came upon Kagome looking dazed and confused. She had blood on her jacket and she was sitting on the ground. The black gloves she had on were drenched in the same dark liquid as her jacket._

"_Kagome, have you been injured?" He knelt down before her and examined her silent figure._

"_I'm not hurt, but Inuyasha.." Her voice was void of emotion. _

_Sesshoumaru rose and looked around him for his younger sibling._

"_Where is-" He began but choked on his next word._

_Looking down he found a knife in his side. He stared at the gloved covered hand holding the weapon. Turning slowly, he looked into Kagome's expressionless face. Her eyes were dead and she didn't look completely there, but she still seemed to know what she was doing._

"_What are-" Again he couldn't expel his next word as the knife was yanked out and plunged back into his thoracic cavity. _

_The knife slashed through the air in a dance of silver as it hit it's mark again and again. Sesshoumaru's body hit the ground, a confused expression upon his dead face._

"_Drop the knife sister." _

_Kagome slowly turned to her twin, a slow smile spreading on her face. The knife slipped from her hand, splattering to the ground in the pool of blood. She began walking to her sister, who was dressed in a manner similar to her sister. _

"_Why dear sister?" Kagome stopped approaching when Kikyo pulled a gun on her. _

_She circled Kagome until her back was facing the dead Sesshoumaru. _

"_I can't let you live Kagome. You killed a lot of people sister, I can forgive you for all of them except one. You killed Naraku. The only man who ever seemed to truly understand me."_

"_You should be thanking me dear sister. He was no good for you. I had to kill him in order to protect you. All the people I killed. It was for our safety."_

"_Our safety? How was it for our safety? You killed for no reason!" _

"_There was a reason. The ones on the island, they hated us. They had intended to pull a cruel prank on you. I was only protecting you. Who else will? Mother and father died long ago and I promised I would protect you. I am only doing what's best for you. I am the oldest after all."_

"_By five minutes Kagome. What happened to you? You used to be so caring. It's like after mother and father's death you turned into a completely different person! I hate what you've become!"_

"_Please sister! Stop this." Kagome fell to the ground in fright of her usually reserved sister._

_Her sister had never yelled at her like this. She was terrorized by the sight of her wild eyes. She was like a beast being released from her cage. _

"_Drop your weapon!" Detective Totosai burst through the brush and aimed his gun at Kikyo._

"_No she has to die!! They're all dead and she's the only one left with me! She has to dieeee!!" Kikyo screamed in a psychotic fury as she fired off her gun at Kagome._

_Detective Totosai fired his gun and shot Kikyo in the chest, hitting her heart._

_6666666666666666666666666666666_

_A woman with dark red hair went about her apartment. She was getting ready to go out. She stopped as she looked at the newspaper on the table. It had said the serial killings of college students had stopped. It resulted in the death of many students and one professor at a nearby University. The killer had died and there was said to have been one survivor of the ordeal._

_A slow spreading smile came onto the beautiful face of the young woman._

_They had all believed her sob story of how her dear sister had gone crazy after the death of their parents. They had no evidence of her having anything to do with the murders but they had some on her dear sister. She had to plant that evidence, or she would have been stopped from her work. She only wished her sister would have understood that. She loved her so, but she had to die as well in order for her to be safe. Her parents had been forcibly taken from her and her sister. She knew after that moment, as she watched them die that she would have to ensure that the evil of those around her was purged. She was lucky she finally remembered who she truly was. After hitting her head on that rock, she had finally been able to realize that it had been she all along who was the one killing the wicked around her. This world was rotten. So she would do what she was born to do. She would cleanse the wicked around her. And she would love it._

_666666666666666666666666666666_

_Well, that's it. All done. Thank god, one more story down. About 15 more to go.. VV' For those of you confused, Kagome had been the killer all along. It was basically like a split personality coming out in her. Plus she was all fucked up from watching her parents die. So she way of thinking turned a little wacko. Let me know what you think. Thanks for waiting so long for the updates too._


End file.
